


The Life and Repeated Deaths of Charlie Nash

by FylaarisQ



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Men Crying, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resurrection, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FylaarisQ/pseuds/FylaarisQ
Summary: In the months after Charlie Nash died at the hands of Bison, again, psycho disturbances have been popping up all over the world. Fearing the reappearance of the dictator, Guile investigates but instead finds an object with the disembodied voice of Charlie. Guile now pursues these disturbances hoping they will one day lead him to the location of his former brother-in-arms.
Relationships: Guile/Charlie Nash
Kudos: 9





	The Life and Repeated Deaths of Charlie Nash

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Her voice was a bit strained, trying its best to hide its own apprehension. “I’ll ask Ken. He’ll know for sure if he’s back...yes, I know it feels like just yesterday that he appeared again. I’ll call you back later, Ken is coming in with Mel.”

“Hadouken!” The young kid said running into the house before tripping over himself and being caught by his father.  
“Hold on there Mel,” Ken said, holding back a laugh through his smile. “You’re not quite there yet.”

“You know, he’s going to be a real fighter some day,” Ken said, raising his eyes to meet his wife’s. What he saw was pure dread and worry. A look that was all too familiar to the world-renowned martial artist. “Mel, go to your room, I’ll be in there to play with you in just a few minutes.”

“Okay!” Mel said, darting off to his room.

“Eliza what’s—”  
“It’s Julia, she’s worried about Guile.”  
“What about?”  
“She said he’s off hunting Bison again. That Guile said there’s been a spike in psycho power. When were you going to tell me.”  
Ken let out a long sigh. “Listen, I didn’t want you to worry…”  
“Are you going to be called to fight again?”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Are you sure?” Eliza’s voice wavered, tears in her eyes. “Mel is just two and after what happened the last time—”

Ken wrapped his arms around his wife, embracing her lovingly. “Don’t worry about it.”  
“But—”  
“Guile briefed us all. He said it was probably just his goons but went to make sure. You know Guile. He can handle himself around a few goons.”  
“What if it’s not just goons?”  
“Then he’ll come back and we’ll figure something out.”  
“And you’ll go?”  
“I’ve gone all the other times. I’m sure they’ll let me sit this one out.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”

It was cold in the Arctic, but Guile was bundled warm. The device in his hand guiding him to the newest disturbance of psycho energy. It had been about a year since Bison was destroyed for good by Ryu at the Shadaloo Base. Charlie had sacrificed himself to drain Bison of the enormous amount of psycho energy that he had obtained. It wasn’t the only sacrifice made that day, Guile remembered.  
He had managed to catch up with Rashid some time after the event. The two talked. Guile about Charlie and Rashid about his friend. Even though Ryu defeated Bison, it was the two of them that truly saved the Earth. Not too long after that, the first psycho disturbance was discovered by The Air Force. 

Naturally Guile was sent to investigate. He still remembered it like it was yesterday. What he found deep in the jungle was a pulsing, purple orb of psycho energy. As he was inspecting he heard the voice of Charlie emerge.  
“Help me,” the voice strained. “Help me.”

Guile was taken aback by the voice of his friend but before he could react, the orb dissipated. The psycho disturbance was gone. Nothing was heard for about another month before another disturbance was found off the coast of Thailand. Again, Guile was sent to investigate. This time he found the purple dog tags of Charlie floating in the ocean. Upon touching them, they exploded. The psycho energy flipped the boat.

A month later in Osaka, another disturbance. This time the local people referred to an “Oni” at the temple. Fearing it to be Akuma, Ryu and Ken were brought along. What was found was the head of Charlie, composed of psycho energy. It was sentient, but could not interact with anyone.  
“Guile, help,” It repeated over and over until, again, it exploded.

That had been Guile’s life. Each disturbance seemed to bring a more realized body of Charlie. The last incident in Brazil, was only missing his legs. Guile had reported each incident to his superiors leaving out the parts about Charlie. He knew the Air Force would take him off the case as they had in the past if it involved Charlie. The briefing he gave the World Warriors was just customary. He knew what was going on, but he couldn’t tell anyone.

Ken chalked it up to the Guile’s long exposure to the psycho energy after years of chasing and fighting Bison while Ryu blamed the Satsui No Hado. However, Guile knew what he saw. He knew his friend was stuck there, trying to get out. He would not lose Charlie again. Not for a third time. He needed to help his friend. Guile hoped that with this being the biggest disturbance yet, just maybe Charlie would have his body back.

The first thing to greet Guile on this desolate frozen tundra were the blood curdling screams of a man in pain. Sounds of pure agony, the likes that he had never heard before. The screams had a familiar ring to them, sending his body into overdrive. As Guile raced across the barren wasteland of ice and snow and glaciers, a person was slowly coming into view.

This person was clutching themselves and screaming. As Guile got closer the shape of the body was all too familiar; Charlie. As the shape turned into finer and finer details, what he was seeing was nearly unbelievable. Parts of Charlie’s body were covered in that purple psycho power but his skin was actively regenerating over these portions. Pieces of flesh congealing from the aether and replacing this almost wireframe body.  
Guile approached his former partner as the last of his body came into being. As Charlie stumbled, obviously exhausted from his...return to the living world, Guile rushed to help him walk. He could feel the burning heat of Charlie’s body through all of his layers, he felt like he was being cooked alive or next to an open oven. Charlie looked over at this friend, his eyes were sunken, lifeless and soulless yet somehow exhausted.  
“G—Guile...” His friend barely managed to eek out before passing out in his arms.

“Charlie,” Guile said stoically, looking at his best friend. “You’re safe now.”

He picked his best friend, bridal style, and carried him through the deep snow to where Guile’s base is. While most would be expecting just a tent, Guile’s resources just allowed him to bring what is essentially a portable base. It was a small two-room square almost “portable home” with a kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. It has full a/c and heating. Guile placed Charlie onto the bed and wrapped him in blankets as he started to brew coffee in the kitchen.

It had been so long since he had seen his comrade and even longer since he had seen him with such a peaceful look on his face. Even in his deaths, Charlie had never had such a serene smile on his face as he did this day. 

As the coffee dripped and Guile stared at his friend, so many thoughts drifted through his head though his face remained unchanged. He was reminded of all their missions together. The nights in crummy one person tents cramped together for stakeouts. The days spent in the jungle trying to find information on Bison and his Shadaloo. He was there when Guile met Julia. He talked to Charlie about Julia. Charlie even encouraged Guile to pursue Julia even though he knew it’d be an end to all the nights they had spent together off the job.

All the nights that the two would add to the exfiltration of any mission so they could get a hotel together for the night to celebrate a job well done and unwind. 

As those memories flooded back into his head, Guile’s demeanor finally changed. Under his sunglasses, tears were swelling as he looked upon the sleeping body. All of the images of Charlie asleep beside Guile melting into that one smile that was on his face as he recovered. It was his friend and he was here and he might not ever get this moment again. His finger crept under the rim of his sunglasses to wipe away the tears.

“I won’t let it pass,” Guile thought to himself, his cup cracking in his hands. “I won’t.”

And so he waited. He waited for what seemed like eternity. Guile constantly checked on his friend, making sure he was breathing, making sure he was alive. He monitored his pulse, started an IV drip for him and watched for anything or anyone. He hadn’t put this much work into looking after someone since Amy was a child.  
After what Guile estimated to be about 20 hours, Charlie stirred. There was very little movement followed by a loud, long groan. His eyes flashed open and blinked, getting used to being used for the first time in so long. He lifted his hand to block the light and as soon as the rest of his mechanisms came back to him, he tried to dash out of the bed. With the first step out of the bed, his legs crumbled under the weight of his body. They weren’t used to holding him up anymore.

Guile caught his friend as he fell to the floor.  
“Charlie..”  
“Bison,” Charlie said in a weakened wimper, “He’s coming back, we have to stop him.”  
“You’re the only one to come back so far.”  
“No, he’s there, in the psycho energy. He’s trying to make his way back. I came here to warn you.”  
“Charlie, all the psycho disturbances have been just you. There’s been no traces of Bison. We can track the disturbances. If he tries to come back, we’ll stop him again,” Guile said, transferring Charlie to a nearby chair for him to sit.

“Is that really you Guile?” He asked.  
“It is,” Guile said, reaching out to hand Charlie his dog tags. “These belong to you.”  
“You kept them?”  
“They were the only thing that was left after your fight with Bison. Thank you.”  
“I didn’t beat him, though.”  
“You weakened him enough for Ryu to finish the job. If not for you, he would have been too powerful.”  
“And his weapons?”  
“A friend of Rashid’s who was later killed by F.A.N.G. programmed in a failsafe that Rashid used to stop them.”  
“So then—”  
“Yes,” Guile said, gently placing a hand on his partner’s shoulder. “It’s really over.”

Charlie's face was taken over by a weak smile before slumping over. His face was in his hands and his body jolted up and down. No sounds were coming from the man, but the tears were escaping through the cracks in his fingers. Guile’s hands hovered over him, unsure what to do in the situation.

“I—I’m sorry,” Charlie managed to finally make out through the sobs. “It’s just after all this time...it’s…”  
“Over?”  
“It’s over.”

The tears of joy turned into laughter as Charlie brought his face up to meet Guile’s. That smile was still across it with the rivers of tears streaking down his face and glistening in the light. His nose was a little snotty, but nothing that a quick tissue couldn’t solve. Guile handed him a few to clean up his face.  
As he cleaned, the chuckling only continued.  
“So mission complete?”  
“Mission complete.” Guile said cracking a smile.  
“Does that make this the debrief?”  
“It does.”  
“Just like the old days?”  
“Just like the old days.”

There was silence for a moment as the two locked eyes again.  
“...”  
“...”  
“...How’s Julia?”  
“Worried, as always.”  
“Are you two still…”  
“Married? Yes.”  
“Do you have any kids?”  
“I have a daughter named Amy.”  
“That’s great, Guile, it really is,” Charlie said, this time the grin across his face was better-sweet. It was steeped in sadness and disappointment.  
“Julia wishes I stayed home more with Amy.”  
“Work hasn’t changed at all then, huh?”  
“Not at all.”  
“Well,” Charlie said looking away. “I’m sure you’re a great father.”  
“I try my best. I’m not the best with women. I worry for when she starts dating.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m a special forces member.”  
“You’ll kill the guy?”  
“I’m worried they’ll date her for power or to get at me”  
“...”  
Guile sighed. “And yes, I would probably flash kick anyone who treated her wrong out of the house.”  
“As you should.”  
“So, have you reported back to the Air Force, yet?”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“I figured that we’d wait a day, like we used to.”

The shock exploded across Charlie’s face as he sat at attention in his chair.  
“But what about Julia?”  
“She’ll understand.”  
“She knows about us?”  
“I’ve never told her but I have my suspicions.”  
“Are you sure about this Guile?”  
“I won’t let you slip through my fingers again, Charlie.”

Charlie opened his mouth but no words came out. He tried multiple times to start a sentence but couldn’t seem to find the words to explain how he felt.

“I already know how you feel, Charlie. It’s obvious,” Guile nodded towards Charlie with that comment. The man was sitting completely naked but one part of him was standing straight up. Charlie’s face regained color for the first with this realization, it turning red like a tomato.  
“Oh...I guess that is a dead giveaway, huh?”  
Guile let out a chuckle and nodded.  
“I guess there’s no point in delaying it then,” Charlie said bracing himself as he shrank from the chair and onto the floor. Using the table for leverage, he crawled over to Guile and picked himself up, using Guile’s thighs as support. 

With his face in the crotch of Guile, Charlie was met with a different type of tent than the one they were in. Unlike this new style of portable base, this tent was one Charlie was very familiar with. Guile’s normally stoic facade started to crumble as his breathing became ragged from just having his partner between his legs for the first time in years.

Charlie, even though he was still weak, still knew how to tease Guile. He gripped the man’s zipper with his teeth taking his oh so sweet loving time. Each pair of teeth took almost a second to be cleared as he made sure to keep eye contact with Guile behind his shades the entire time. Around the two-thirds mark, a nice bulge wrapped in boxers briefs escaped confinement. Charlie gave the bulge a nice kiss before his hands slid up to the button on Guile’s pants.

His thick fingers surprisingly nimble, as they always had been, making quick work of the buttons on Guile’s pants. With one quick tug, Guile’s pants were around his ankles, his thick cock hitting Charlie’s cheek with a loud twack.

It was just as Charlie had remembered it, as thick around as his wrist and about half the length of his forearm. Charlie kissed Guile around the base of his cock before taking his balls into his mouth. As he looked up at the monster before him, he wondered if he could still take it all the way down like he did so long ago. The familiar salty taste of Guile’s balls filled his mouth, breaking him out of the thoughts filling his head.

Guile tried his best to keep his cool and wits about him as Charlie went to work on him. It worked for only a few moments before Charlie’s tongue started to slide up the side of Guile’s dick. Guile involuntarily let out a gasping moan as Charlie’s tongue reached his tip and started to twirl around it. Tilting his head, Charlie made sure to get every inch of Guile’s tip including all the crevices right under the rim of the tip. 

Pulling back, a trail of saliva connecting Charlie’s tongue to Guile’s member, Charlie’s chest became heavier from putting in so much work after just recovering.  
“Don’t push yourself, Charlie” Guile said, his dick revealing his true feelings as it twitched and oozed precum.  
“And miss this meal? Not on your life,” Charlie said, getting back to cleaning up the mess Guile had made. It was very similar to lapping up salt water in its taste and lack of viscosity. He could only hope that Julia hadn’t drained him of all his thick delicious cum as he continued. Reaching the tip one more time, Charlie took a deep breath before wrapping his lips around Guile’s cock and taking around half of it in his mouth.

The sudden burst of pleasure rushing through his body, caused a domino effect throughout Guile’s body. With a gasp, Guile’s head jerked back as his hand crushed the coffee mug in his head. Guile let out multiple breaths that sounded like they were trying to be words before his hand gripped a handful of Charlie’s hair forcing him off his cock. The pants of both men were the only sounds filling the room.  
“Ch—Charlie. Fuck.” Were the only words Guile could get out as his brain came down from the fog of ecstasy his partner had caused.  
“Wh—why did you stop....me? I. I...I can take it all,” Charlie’s voice had changed. It was strong, confident and demanding between the pants.  
“It’s been so..so long. I wasn’t prepared. Y. You’re too—”  
“Guile. Shut up and let me. S—suck your cock.”  
“Charlie, I—”

Ignoring Guile, Charlie again tried to conquer the beast that he had in the past, this time getting down to the base. Charlie’s warm, wet throat gripped Guile’s member as well as his body and mind with the pure bliss. Guile’s motor functions seemed to stop working as his free hand wrapped around the edge of the table with so much force that the loud popping sound of plastic bending under pressure could be heard. His other hand could only wrap so much of Charlie’s hair around his wrist that it felt it would be pulled out.

This pain caused a moan of pleasure from Charlie, which sent vibrations down Guile’s cock adding another layer to this continuous cycle of overwhelming pleasure causing pain. Charlie stayed at the base of Guile until he felt his vision fading before coming up for air. While he regained his breath, he decided to lick the slit in the tip of Guile’s dick to tease him before starting to bob up and down. Each repetition went a different distance down the member, keeping Guile on his toes and continuously keeping Guile from being able to adjust to these different levels and forms of pleasure.

The sloppy wet sounds of Charlie’s work were contrasted with the low, gutterly grunts and groans of Guile as things continued to escalate. It didn’t take long for Charlie to feel Guile pulsing in his mouth and see his balls clench up.  
“Charlie, I’m getti—”  
“I know,” He said, his words barely audible through the slurps and schlops of his mouth around Guile. “Don’t hold back.”

With a final long, drawn out groan which turned into a moan, Charlie felt the strong hands of his partner on the back of his head forcing it all the way to the base. That dominance, the feeling of being used, it’s what Charlie missed. He knew his own cock must be coated over in layer upon layer of precum at this point as his airway was blocked and he eagerly awaited his meal.

Without a moment’s hesitation, warm, sticky, thick cum was pumped seemingly by the gallon straight down Charlie’s throat. A gargle of content could be heard as Charlie’s hunger on multiple was being satisfied. Guile’s loads were just as viscid as he remembered. His only regret was that having Guile’s cock was so big that all the cum was bypassing his tongue so he didn’t get to taste any of it. As Charlie’s mind became infatuated with this load he had finally gotten after so long, his eyes started to roll back in his head, the color started to fade from his eyes and then nothing.

Charlie awoke to being shaken by Guile, first noticing the feelings of something wet and sticky on his chin, neck and the top of his chest.  
“Guile, what happened?”  
“You passed out, I was worried.”  
“I just ran out of air, it’s been awhile.”  
“Yeah, it has.”  
“I meant for you,” Charlie said weakly jabbing Guile with a chuckle. “Julia must not be doing her job if you had that much saved up.”  
“I’ve been out of the home a lot lately,” Guile said, not amused in the slightest.  
“C’mon laugh a little big guy,” Charlie said before looking at himself through the reflection on the lens of Guile’s sunglasses. “And.”  
“And?”  
“And kiss me, dumbass...also we need to move to the bed for the next part.”

Guile effortlessly picked up his friend without a word. Charlie wrapped his arms around Guile’s neck and his legs around his waist. He had always been enamored by the strength of his friend. Charlie was what people would consider ripped. Although he had just come back into this world, his body stayed in its peak physical condition from when he was a special forces soldier. His abs were like a washboard, his biceps just about put anyone else’s in the waking world to shame and his thighs and calves had to be strong to support his various special techniques used while fighting. Charlie figured he had to weigh at least 220.

Guile, however, was much bigger than Charlie had remembered. He thought the same thing when the two saw each other in that last fight against Bison. His train of thought was derailed by the feeling of his back hitting the bed. He kept his grip on Guile, saying nothing as he ran one hand down the chiseled chest of Guile, feeling every well-defined muscle as his hand gently outlined the sculpted body line by line.  
“You forget the kissing me part,” Charlie said, taking matters into his own hands, planting a soft gentle kiss right in the middle of Guile’s chest before playfully biting the spot. Guile took a sharp breath in at the action.  
“Always the sensitive one, huh?” Charlie joked as he continued his trail of bites up Guile’s chest, he stopped at his neck to suck on it and leave a bright red hickey. “One for the road.” A devilish grin crossed Charlie’s face as he felt the muscles in Guile’s neck tense from his hickey the feeling of his warm breath. He continued to alternate kissing and biting up the side of Guile’s neck before taking a few moments to pull Guile’s earlobe with his teeth and nibble on it.

The feeling caused Guile to exhale all the air in his lungs and grip his comrade’s arms tightly, visibly bruising them. That little bit of pain only made Charlie happier knowing he was finally getting Guile to crack, bit by bit. He was always fun to tease until he broke and took what he wanted like his property. Soft pecks traced Guile’s pronounced jawline as Charlie finally made his way to the man’s lips. 

“I said, ‘Kiss me,’ asshole,” Charlie said, the bite of his words filled with sarcasm and amour. Guile’s only response was a “humph.”  
“Oh you’re being no fun,” Charlie poked his chest as the words came out. “Guess I’ll just have to take charge again, so unlike you.”

He put all his decades and lifetimes worth of passion and lust into a passionate kiss as his lips locked with Guile’s. The two’s heads mirrored each other as they embraced, Charlie parted the lips of his partner to let his tongue slither in and ask Guile’s for a dance. The two’s tongues danced ever so gracefully in an almost fairytale-like moment for the resurrected man before the kiss was broken by the heated and craving gasp of Charlie as he felt something enter him for the first time in so long.

It was much too small to be his cock, but it was still so thick and it felt so good to be stretched again. Now that his mind recognized it, it was much slick to just be his finger. Charlie wondered when Guile had applied the lube to his fingers but his breathy moans told Guile all he needed to know about his partner. Even if his body wasn’t ready he was.

Even though it slipped inside with relative ease, actually moving it inside Charlie and getting a consistent rhythm proved to be quite difficult as Charlie kept gripping just the finger as his back arched and his legs tensed with each stroke. His moans were quickly drowning themselves not in the emotion of love or lust but in release and satisfaction. It had been so long for the man who had died countless times before. Even this one finger was about to send him over the edge as his cock continued to ooze precum that was now coating his crotch and lower stomach with how much he was jerking and moving.

In the blink of an eye, Charlie found himself on his stomach; a position he was used to. Instinctively, he used what little strength he had to try and hold himself up on his legs and forearms. Assuming the position, Guile did not give the man what he wanted, instead snaking another finger inside. As the time went on, Guile’s fingers seemingly became more agile, moving faster, twisting, hooking and hitting every spot that Charlie’s body ached for. The area under Charlie now had a nice sheen polish that almost sparkled back at Guile from all the precum Charlie’s body was letting out. Even without the main course, it was obvious the panting comrade was getting close by how the muscles all around were clinching so Guile stopped.

“H. Hu..Hu—Hurry up,” Charlie’s words barely made out his mouth between pants, taking all his available strength and mental faculty to form the words. “I...I NEED it. P—please.” Most would call the look adorning Charlie’s face pathetic. It was a mix of exhaustion, parts of his still young skin looking a little droopy and his eyes looking like they were miraculously staying open. Behind that though, was power. It was an energy source from the most primal parts of the human mind in regards to pleasure and the need for sexual satisfaction. This was a look coming from a need to be used. To be ravaged. An almost broken man was bent over asking for more from the one person he wanted to break him in this last night together.

That look was the one that Guile had been waiting for. The spark that burned a fire inside him that was only eclipsed by the fire of patriotism for his country. There were no words, only the strong grip around Charlie’s hip with a small poke followed the sound of the two’s hips crashing into each other for the first time. Guile let out a groan as Charlie’s body reacted the only way it knew how: cum. 

No words came out, no moans, just various types of breaths were the only sounds coming out of Charlie as he created a puddle on the bed under himself, his balls emptying years and years of cum onto the sheets below him. His tongue hung from his mouth like a dog and Guile just stayed there not moving as Charlie rode his first orgasm in what was at least 3 lifetimes.

With the final convulsions of his body coming to end, Charlie was only able to give a thumbs up to the man behind him. Upon the signal, Guile held nothing back. Each thrust was sending earthquakes of pleasure throughout Charlie’s body, with enough strength to break anyone normal’s pelvis. Charlie was lucky his body kept the muscle mass or he would have literally been broken in the first 10 seconds of Guile’s primordial urge to breed the man. 

Guile on the other hand, was having just a little bit of trouble as Charlie’s ass kept trying to make sure that his cock never left. It was just as addicted to having Guile inside it as Charlie was. Out of frustration and some deep part of his brain forcing him, Guile grabbed Charlie by the hair and pulled. To avoid his hair being ripped straight off his head, Charlie arched his back all the way to Guile, moaning the entire time. With Charlie’s neck in view, Guile bit into it, almost drawing blood as he left a mark of ownership on his partner’s neck and threw his top half back down against the pillow with a muffled thud.

All Charlie could do was enjoy the moment as the pleasure from having Guile treat him like a little bitch melted him into the cum puddle that was below him. Hearing the moans stopping from the person under him, Guile proceeded to imprint his hand onto Charlie’s ass one strike at time, filling that void of sound with skin meeting skin. Each smack brought a different response from Charlie. The first, a mixture of pain, surprise and lust. The second was just desire and agony. Each continuous strike then had the feelings of ache and hunger devolve until they mutated and coalesced into ecstasy. 

As Charlie lost himself in everything going on, his body instinctively started pushing back against Guile while matching his pace. This made each stroke hit so much deeper and harder that Charlie’s sense of time, direction and space were leaving him. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer if something didn’t happen; not that he minded passing out again from this. However, he wanted to enjoy it longer. He wanted to feel Guile fill him one more time so he reached back and grabbed Guile’s wrist.

Guile stopped for just a moment when he felt the weak grip around his wrists. He was at first angered that Charlie would dare try to stop him, some of his senses returned from the lake of bliss and figured out what Charlie wanted. Regrettably, there wasn’t a second set of sheets easily accessible so Charlie was flipped over into his own cum, which had partially dried at this point and time.

Charlie’s hair was down in his face, his normal styling finally giving way. His chin glistened in the light from all the saliva that escaped his mouth when his tongue was out. The skin on his face was highlighted by tears of pleasure from how powerful and rough Guile was. His chest was heavy, rising and falling with great force as he just tried to stay semicoherent.

Guile, on the other hand, had barely changed. His face sparkled with the sweat droplets but had not dropped that strong, silent, stoic look. While he was breathing faster, it didn’t seem like he was breathing any harder. His hair was still as flat as an airfield runway and his sunglasses hadn’t changed their position at all.

“Dont...stop,” was all the weakened Charlie could get out as he stared at the lens of Guile.

That was the only thing Guile needed to hear as he continued right where he left off. There was no slowing down, no rest, no going easy, just right back to trying to break the mind and body of the man known as Charlie Nash. Charlie’s body recoiled from every thrust, his cock flinging precum everywhere as it bounced. 

With the last of his strength, all Charlie wanted to see was the eyes of his lover before he knew he would inevitably pass out from the raw power of Guile. As his fingers reached the side of the sunglasses, his fingertips dissipated. His eyes grew wide, as he saw the skin on fingers dissolve, revealing a purple, psycho power frame before that too faded. 

“G—Guile, hurry up,” Charlie said with new found strength from the shock of the situation. His voice wavered in obvious distress as he spoke. “Cum you bastard.”

The distress in Charlie’s voice snapped Guile back to reality. He stopped momentarily looking around before realizing what was going on.  
“Charlie, what’s happening? How do we stop it?” Guile’s voice matched his partners.  
“I said don’t stop GOD DAMNIT,” Charlie said, both his arms gone to the elbow. “Fucking fill me before this happens.”  
“But Charlie—”  
“DON’T FUCKING STOP,” Charlie screamed with all his strength, his vocal straining and soudned like they were breaking as he screamed. The tears in Charlie’s eyes were not happy this time.

Guile nodded, wanting to fulfill Charlie’s last wishes before he disappeared. Guile was now against a timeline as he put every part of being into each thrust. He watched as his friend’s arms kept disappearing all the way to his shoulder. As that feeling of compression started to build in Guile’s balls, there was suddenly the absence of feeling around his waist where Charlie’s legs once were. The deconstruction process had almost reached his knees.

“Hurry the fuck up!” Charlie screeched in desperation.  
“I’m fucking close!” Guile’s own desperation poured out through his mouth taking Charlie by surprise.

With a couple more thrusts, Guile poured his love inside of Charlie. A feeling Charlie only got to enjoy for moments. As the first spurts of cum entered Charlie, his lower half started to disappear. The tears were flowing nonstop down Charlie’s face as the next few spurts covered his quickly disappearing stomach and chest.  
“Guile,” The man said as just his neck was left. “I love you, don’t forget me…”  
“I—” Guile tried to reply but the man known as Charlie Nash had disappeared and once again only his dog tags remained on the cum-covered bed.

“I won’t Charlie,” Guile said, clutching the dog tags close as a tear crept out down his face from under his sunglasses. “I never have and never will.”


End file.
